User talk:Korbendalis
Hi Korbendalis -- we are excited to have Electric Vehicles Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Green Wiki Hi there, I just found this wiki, brilliant!! I am building Green Wiki and we have an entire section on Green Driving, hybrid vehicles, a really cool article on the Tesla Roadster, etc.. Its mostly stubs right now but our vision is to have the largest resource about all things green and sustainable. I would love to invite you to join us and merge Electric Wiki into Green Wiki.. I think together we will do more than working alone. I can make you an admin and you could create and take charge of the Electric Vehicle section Let me know what you think! angies : thanks for the quick reply. I understand that your topic is very specific, that's why its perfect for Green Wiki. Our goal is to be the collection of knowledge on all specific topics (like a Green version of Wikipedia). I think it would be awesome to have 1000 articles just on electric vehicles and clean fuel on Green Wiki. One benefit of having a wiki cover a broader spectrum of topics is that its helps get your content in front of more people who will hopefully learn from you and contribute. Secondly, building a successful wiki takes years of editing and dozens of contributors, and can be very lonely. I think its more fun to work with a couple other people, to keep the energy going and share some of the overhead responsibilities.. (building templates, welcoming new users, customizing the kin, etc). Lastly, Green Wiki is a personal project of Wikia and Wikipedia founder Jimmy Wales and he is planning to promote this wiki alot over the next several months, and I am working on outreach to several blogs and forums to create a partnerships and get links. If you still decide you would prefer to go it alone, I totally respect that decision. I would how-ever like us to links to eachother in the related communities side bar Mediawiki:monaco-related-communities. 's Logo |} Hi Korbendalis! I was just wondering if the current logo for this wiki is going to be the official logo. (I saw that the summary for the image referred to a "sad image") If you still want that Blue line car image to be the logo, just let me know if you want me to make it. Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'Swa']]n[[User talk:Swannie|'nie']] § ♣ ☼ 17:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Open Sustainability Network Camp, oct 18-19, in SF Hi Korbendalis, I just saw that you're in Silicon Valley, and wondered if you knew about the OSNCamp: see the Open Sustainability Network website for details and links. --Chriswaterguy (from Appropedia) 18:51, 29 September 2008 (UTC)